Casimir Mechanism
The Kassimir Mechanism is a device in the zombie map Ascension. It is found by completing several objectives to divert power to the mechanism. Its existence is proven by the Russian man that speaks of it needing repairs at the beginning of a zombie round in Ascension. To view how it is done, please watch the following video tutorial: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RcNoCwQ5eys or watch here. Objectives To activate the mechanism, the player must have a full party and must complete each objective in order. *The first objective is to throw a Gersch Device outside the map near a generator (it can be found in the area nearest to the PHD Flopper Perk) Stand near the oil truck and look "out of bounds" and you will see a flashing generator. The generator will be sucked in, and if close enough, a Russian voice will announce that power has been diverted to the mechanism, followed by the Russian man saying the player must power it up. *The second objective is to go to the TV near where claymores are bought and turn it on. This will prompt another Russian voice announcing power was diverted, and the Russian man saying something about the girl getting closer. *The third objective is to hit all 4 buttons that appear near each perk machine (except for the Quick Revive). NOTE: This may only be done during a monkey round, and all 4 buttons must be pressed at the same time, meaning 4 players is recommended, but 3 or less can be used. NOTE: the buttons are light switches with red buttons on them. The buttons are not lit in any way. The buttons are also not right next to the machines. They could be on an adjacent wall or across from the machine.Also, this is the only part of the task you need 4 people to do. If one drops out after this you can still complete the task. You have to press and hold X at the same time and the buttons will then disappear into the wall. That is how you know you did it right. *The fourth objective requires for the rocket to have been launched. All players must wait by the clock across from the Pack-a-Punch room, all players must stand on the pad that the rocket took off on and look at the clock on the wall. This is why a 2X powerup was placed here to recieve after destroying the rocket. Wait for a few minutes until the clock (which actually has a ballistic knife as the second-hand) counts down from the 12 position to 12 again, counter-clockwise. Once completed, the Russian voice again says power diverted and applauds the players mentioning that they are almost there. NOTE: All players must stand under the raised pad in the center of the room, they may move during the 2 minutes but not from under the pad. You can leave the pad and come back as this was accomplished by shooting the clock with a Pack-a-Punched Ballistic Knife to keep the clock running. *The fifth objective is by far the easiest; the player must simply travel on the Lunar Lander from the main base to a few of the sub-bases and collect 4 letters: L, U, N, and A, which spell LUNA (moon in Russian, Spanish, and Italian). Once done, the Russian man will say that the Mechanism is active. NOTE: there are actually 12 letters that can be received, but the 8 besides L U N and A are useless. **To spell LUNA, the player must go from the main base to the station near Stamin-Up, back to the main area, then to the station near Speed Cola, and finally back to Stamin-Up, which spells LUNA. **Note: The letters can only be seen if one player calls the lander to the specific pad. Result The final result can be seen by going back to near where the player purchase claymores, and can end one of two ways. When the player goes by the large cylinder that resembles an escape-pod, they will see four lights shining from it, all converging on one small area a few feet from it. This area is the final objective to unlocking the reward of the Kassimir Mechanism; however, it is also the hardest to achieve. Click here for the tutorial video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBTgYfC3PsM Final Objective If a player throws down a Gersch Device on the small area of light, the Russian man will say there isn't enough power for the Mechanism to work. To actually power the Mechanism up enough, you need the following: *4 players with Pack-a-Punched weapons (or 3 people with the following items). *1 player should have a Zeus Cannon, 1 or 2 players with Pack-A-Punched Ray Guns, and 1 or 2 (depending on how many have ray guns) players with a Pack-a-Punched weapon like a crossbow. 1 player should also have Dolls and a Gersch Device. Once the players have those items, they should make a crawler and keep him far away. A player should once again throw down a Gersch Device, and then everyone fires their weapons into the black hole, along with any dolls they have, this will produce the final reward, along with the Russian man thanking you for releasing him. All players will then receive Death Machines which last 90 seconds. Trivia *The Russian man may be Gersch as when the players will free him, Richtofen will say, "Goodbye Gersch! It would have been nice to meet you!" or Yuri, as he kills Gersch. *The Casimir Mechanism appears to be an escape pod or a contaiment device, which would explain why the Russian man is stuck in it. *The Kassimir Mechanism's four lights turn on, one after the other, after you complete each Node. *It is possible that the cry that is heard after the mechanism is activated is Samantha. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Easter eggs Category:Nazi Zombies